Destined Love
by Anton-kun
Summary: Miku is a beautiful girl that has very protective parents that almost never allows her outside. When they leave for a trip, Miku sneaks out and meets a group of poor persons on the way. It was love at first sight.
1. A walk in the sunshine

**Hello everyone! I am Anton, a little 13 year old boy that lives in Sweden. I really enjoy writing and reading fanfictions (Though I never published any, since I recently turned 13 in November), and I hope that you will enjoy this one – my first fanfiction. **

**So I will not really talk too much now, but if you want to see me rant about random things… then you could always read the author's note at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, only my story.**

* * *

Miku groaned as she fell down on the cold floor. Her alarm clock began to screech and she quickly slammed her fist onto it. It was another normal morning in the Hatsune mansion. She climbed up onto her bed again and was going to sleep when someone suddenly knocked on the door.

"Miku, dear?" her mother carefully opened her door.

"Yes?" Miku yawned.

"You know that mother and father are going to Europe today. Are you sure that you don't want to come?"

"No. I don't want to." She bluntly answered and then smiled at her mother. "I'm comfortable at home."

"Okay, darling. If you need something, tell the servants." Her mother said and walked towards her to give her a farewell hug. After that, she walked out of the room and met with her husband in the hallway.

Miku yawned again and frowned when she saw the time – 9:00 AM. She crawled down onto the floor again and blinked a few times. She was still very tired, since she and Luka were singing karaoke until very late yesterday. After sitting on the floor for a few seconds, she stood up and skipped to her wardrobe with a sudden burst of energy. She grabbed her teal top and blue skirt before almost running to the other side of the room. When she arrived at the mirror, she quickly put up her teal hair in pigtails and then opened the door. She was immediately greeted by one of the maids – Teto. Teto is around Miku's age, Miku is 16 and she is 17.

"Hi!" she beamed. "No, I mean, Good morning Mistress."

"No need to be so formal, Teto. Mother and father are gone now, so you don't have to worry." Miku said.

"Yes, Miku-chan. Breakfast is ready!" she smiled. Miku returned her smile and walked after her into the dining room.

"What do you want to today, Miku-chan?" she asked.

"Eh… pancakes, please." She replied after thinking a little. For some reason, she didn't really feel hungry. And there was this strange urge to go out in her stomach.

"_Mother and father are out on a trip to Europe and won't be coming home for a month… maybe I should take this chance to sneak out and see the real world?" _she thought while waiting for her pancakes.

Teto was very quick with her cooking and came back with a plate of pancakes and some leek marmalade. She didn't really like leek marmalade, but well, everything was tasty if it's on a piece of bread, isn't it? She smiled and put down the pancakes in front of Miku and noticed her strange expression.

"Miku-chan, what is it?"

"Oh?" Miku was surprised by her sudden question. "Well… just thinking about the outside world."

"Do you want to go outside, Miku-chan?" Teto bit her bottom lip.

"Yes. I know that my parents mean well when they only let me go to school and visit friends, but I feel like I am missing out too much."

Teto stared at Miku and then turned her gaze to her feet. She wanted Miku to be happy, but she couldn't disobey Miku's parents. After thinking for a minute, she was disturbed by Miku's poke. Slowly she opened her mouth and tried to smile.

"Miku-chan." She said. "I can take you outside."

"Really, Teto?" Miku dropped her fork and squealed with joy, but then looked nervously on Tetto. "But what if my parents discover this?"

"We can fix that issue when it actually comes, if it comes." Teto said and smiled.

Miku finished her pancakes and skipped to brush her teeth while Teto prepared for their little trip outside. She was happy for Miku, but she was a little scared even if she didn't want to show it. What if someone recognized Miku?

Miku seemed very excited when she ran down the stairs and grabbed Teto from behind. They both fell onto the floor and began laughing.

* * *

"Kaito~?" a childish voice called for the blue-haired boy. He turned around to see the two blonde twins run towards him at full speed. Before he could dodge, they jumped onto him and made him fall backwards. "Hey, what are you doing?" he yelled.

The twins, Len and Rin, laughed as he the 20 years old boy tried to get up on his feet. However, they soon stopped as they heard the female voice from behind.

"Len! Rin!" Meiko screamed. "What are you doing to Kaito? Sheesh, go and do something useful instead, so we don't have to starve to death. And don't forget to buy me my booze."

Len and Rin quickly ran away, since they were quite scared of Meiko – she could be very aggressive if you irritated her. One time, they hid her sake and Meiko had locked them into a small and narrow room for storing her beer. And worst of all, they were afraid of the dark. Since that time, they never ever played pranks at Meiko… or well, they did switch her sake for olive oil last week. She kept throwing up so she didn't really bother to punish the little irksome twins. Other than Meikos outbursts and the pranks of the twins, they lived in harmony together. Actually, all of them came from different families (Excluding Rin and Len that are twins, of course) that all had economy problems and had to leave their children at a young age.

Meiko smiled at Kaito and helped him up. They walked back to their small cottage in the woods and began discussing their economy.

"So… how are we going to get money now? We will starve to death if we don't get our hands on a massive amount of it." Meiko sighed.

"We can… harvest and sell some crops, maybe?" Kaito suggested.  
"No, we already tried. Those little twin brats destructed everything. Maybe we have to… do something more drastic." she quietly said.

"D-drastic? I don't think I like where this is going." Kaito shuddered. He knew that Meiko wasn't thinking of something good.

"Let us find Len and Rin." She whispered and began walking. Kaito sighed and thought about ways to earn some money, but it seemed like he had tried everything.

Kaito ran until he caught up with Meiko. She was screaming the twins' names. Soon, two blond children jumped from the tree branches above onto Meiko's head.

"Argh, you brats!" she yelled and tried to punch them. "You will pay for this! Ouch, my butt."

That was when Kaito noticed that everyone near the road was staring at them. They had already reached the outskirts of the town. He wanted to drag Meiko, Rin and Len away from here, but suddenly saw that the attention was drawn to something other. A girl with long, teal pigtails was walking towards them. Another girl with crimson red hair and small pigtails walked beside her. He had never seen them before, but she looked very beautiful. Meiko noticed Kaito staring at the girl, so she smacked him on his head.

The twins kept observing the teal-haired girl and noticed something strange about her. They dragged Meiko and Kaito back into the woods while the teal-haired girl smiled at Kaito.

"What is it this time?" Meiko gritted her teeth and made the twins back off a little.

"It's important, Meiko." Rin explained.

"There's something strange about that girl…" Len said.

"What?" Kaito suddenly said. They all looked at him surprised but then looked on Rin instead, waiting for her to explain.

"Firstly, you couldn't miss those clothes. They were pretty fancy." She said. Everyone nodded.

"And then, there aren't really many teal-haired beauties around here, right?" Len said. Kaito nodded again.

"And lastly…" Rin whispered. "Noticed her necklace? It bears the emblem of the Hatsune house." Everyone gasped.

"You don't mean…" Kaito murmured.

"That girl is Miku Hatsune? That rich girl that is said to be very beaitful and smart, but is never allowed outside?" Meiko practically shouted. "Wait… that means that we will have money rolling in soon…"

"Meiko, I don't think…" Kaito gulped.

"We must do it." She declared.

"Do what?" Len asked.

"Squeeze some money out of her parents." Meiko said and grinned. She didn't really seem to like Miku, so she ignored the fact that she was going to do something illegal.

"What does that mean?" Rin imagined Meiko taking Miku's parents and squeezing them until money began to come out.

"We're going to kidnap a special someone." She answered with a smirk.

"Meiko, this is just…" Kaito tried to stop her, but she was determined.

"It's just perfect. Now we don't have to starve to death." She finished the sentence. "Now, let us attack before our prey gets away, right?"

Kaito gulped, but before he could stop the a little too brave Meiko, Len and Rin ran away with her towards Miku and Teto.

* * *

**This was the first chapter – I hope it wasn't too short. I will continue to update over time and will usually have some chapters prepared ahead so I can update regularly. I hope that you enjoyed reading this and want to review.**

**In the future, I will rant a little more in this corner, but for now, I don't really want to bore you with it. Stay tuned for the next update. I will try to update maybe twrice every week, sometimes even more and sometimes a little lesser – but I will try to have one chapter every week, at least.**

**I've got my Easter Spring Break right now, so I will write pretty much on my story and also begin to write other stories too!**


	2. The first kiss

**I decided to write another chapter today. There's nothing more to say - I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Teto smiled as Miku jumped around happily in the forest. She played with the birds and sang together with Teto.

"Teto! Come over here!" she said and pointed to a small squirrel.

"I'm coming." Teto was beginning to walk towards Miku, when she heard some noises behind her. She gave Miku a quick apologizing smile and walked towards the bushes.

* * *

"Hey, Meiko. What are we going to do?" Rin whispered.

"Just be quiet. Or else, they will hear us." she hissed.

"This will be fun!" Len exclaimed.

"No." Kaito bluntly said.

Suddenly, two crimson eyes were shooting burning glares at the group. Meiko was caught off-guard by Teto's sudden appearance.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Teto slowly said, with a soft face.  
"Eh… just spyin—" Kaito replied. Meiko quickly slapped him on his head.

"Ah, that is nice." Teto smiled. All of them looked like question marks as they stared at Teto.

"What? Is there something on my face? NOW OFF WITH YOU, OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" she suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs.

The twins immediately ran back towards the cottage, followed by Meiko who had realized that she wouldn't be able to fight with this woman. Kaito just sat on the ground, staring at Miku. She was still playing with the squirrel, without noticing Teto screaming at some random persons behind her.

"Why are you still here?" Teto asked with a more soft voice.

"Eh?" Kaito said, still staring at Miku. She stopped playing with the squirrel and turned her gaze towards Teto and him.

"Oh, hello." she said. Her voice was beautiful just as herself.

She slowly walked towards Kaito and her ocean-blue eyes met with his sapphire eyes.

He was at a loss of words. Miku smiled as she offered to help him up on his feet. He took her hand and stood up without saying anything.

"T-thanks." he said and then quickly ran back to the cottage.

"What a strange man." Teto said after he left. "Miku, you are always so nice. Why did you help him? He was spying on us!"

"Well… there was something strange about him. I can't put my finger on what it was… but he seemed kind." she explained. Teto frowned and then grabbed Miku's wrist.

"Let's go back, Miku-chan." She said with enthusiasm.

Kaito was gasping for air after his long sprint from the place where he had met Miku. Meiko glared at him when he arrived.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Nothing. It was nothing." he answered.

"Like I'm going to believe that." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, my plans were foiled. Now we're back to the start again. How are we going to get money?"

Kaito scratched his head. He had no ideas either. Suddenly, Rin came running towards them with a paper in her hand. Len came after her, holding another paper.

"Look Kaito! They will put up a singing contest in town tomorrow! Rin said.

"And you can still sign up!" Len said.

"And why would we do that?" Meiko eyed the paper that Rin was holding and quickly snatched it from her. Kaito was staring over her shoulders.

"Prize: 10000 Yen." Kaito read.

Meiko snatched the other paper from Len and tried to find a pencil in her pockets. After fumbling around a little, she found a short little pencil and she signed the papers.

"Let's train now, guys. We must win this!" she shouted.

"I think we have a better chance if we enter separately." Kaito suddenly said.

"That's a good idea, Kaito! I'll get you some ice cream when we win!" Meiko said.

Kaito smiled at the thought of ice cream. He hadn't eaten any ice cream for months now. However, there was something other than ice cream on his heart. He could only think of Miku.

* * *

The day for the contest had come. Thousands of people were there to watch it and hundreds of people had signed up. The auditions ended with ten people qualifying for the finals, and Kaito, Rin and Len (They entered as a couple) were along the ten persons. Meiko didn't qualify because she was a little drunk and singed the wrong lyrics during the whole song.

Miku and Teto were watching the contest – they had sneaked outside again to have a little fun in town. Miku stared at Kaito every time he appeared on the stage, while Teto was cheering loudly for everyone.

"Hey, Miku-chan? Aren't those twins and that blue-haired freak the people from yesterday?" Teto loudly said, making people stare at her.

"He is not a freak!" she suddenly snapped. Even more people turned towards them. Miku blushed and lowered her voice. "Yes, it's the same person."

"Are you in love, Miku-chan?"

"What? Why are you suddenly asking me that?" Miku snapped again. This time, she received irritated glares from everyone around her. She blushed again and stared down onto the ground. "I hate when people stare at me like that."

The stage was lit up by lights. It was time for the last contestant, Kaito. Miku immediately turned her focus on him, punching Teto's right arm before she could say anything about him or her. His voice made her heart melt.

Kaito kept singing until he came to the chorus. That was when he noticed the ocean-blue eyes in the crowd that were staring at him. He slowly walked off the stage, still singing. Miku stood up, understanding what he was thinking and walked towards him. He outstretched his hand; just like she did the yesterday and she took it just like he did yesterday. They both smiled at each other before singing the chorus together. Kaito slowly closed his eyes, smiled and let her soft voice float in the air. Teto glared at them, surprised. Meiko glared at them too, however, with jealousy.

"_Arifureta koigokori ni ima wana wo shikakeru." _Kaito sang.

"_Wazukana sukima nozokeba…"_

"_Tsukamaete~" _Miku joined in.

They finished the song together and the crowd stood up, filling the room with applauses and cheers. That was when Kaito did something not expected.

He pulled her in for a kiss. And Miku returned it.

* * *

**Yep, I couldn't wait with the romance, hehe. Everything seems to go nice and happy now, but I will continue to write and not everything will go as expected.**

**I will also begin to write some other Vocaloid fanfictions (And other categories too), so if you have any suggestions or ideas, maybe even some requests, then please do send me them/put them in your review.**

**Thank you for reading! I will update as soon as I can.**


	3. Jealosy and uncertainty

**I guess I'll have up a quick, special update today again. Didn't plan to update so soon, but I seem to be in a writing mood today! My dear brother is trying to teach me touchtyping and I must touchtype every fanfiction I write, so I will write a little slower – sorry!**

**There was a little romance in the last chapter, but let's see how everything turns out now after that happened.**

* * *

Miku pulled away and her cheeks turned rose red. What did she do? In front of the whole crowd? Teto quickly walked towards Miku and whispered something in her ears. This time her face went completely red as she took Teto's hand.

"Umm… we're leaving now!" Teto waved goodbye quickly and then dragged Miku with her out.

"W-wait!" Kaito shouted. Teto just increased her speed and soon she and Miku were out of sight.

It was Meikos turn to stand up. She walked towards Kaito and was about to slap him (Meiko + Alcohol + Jealosy = Catastroph) when the announcer suddenly caught everyone's attention.

"I think that we all agree on who the winner should be, right? The jury has decided that Kaito Shion is the winner of this contest!"

The crowd cheered and Kaito just stood there in front of Meiko who was holding her hand in the air. Len and Rin jumped down from the stage and gave Kaito a big hug. Kaito still stood there and didn't even move an eyebrow. He thought of Miku and his first kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted so sweet. It was Meiko that slapped him back into reality.

"Whooooo!" she screamed. "Now we can buy food, more sake and…"

"No more sake. We want bananas and oranges!" Len and Rin interrupted.

"And now that you are so famous…" Meiko said. "We can squeeze even more money out of you."

"Wait, what?" Kaito said with a confused look. "We won? Who won?"

Meiko, Len and Rin facepalmed. Seconds after that, a wave of girls began to gather around Kaito.

* * *

"T-teto." Miku cried.

"What, Miku-chan?" Teto said with her happy voice.

"I want to go back."

"Didn't you hear what I told you before? You can go for him later. It's not like he will forget about you or something."

"I-it's not like that!" Miku protested.

"I've got experience with boys. You can trust me." Teto said and gave her a thumb up.

"Experience with boys?"

"Forget that I said that." Teto blushed.

They arrived at the mansion again. It felt so good for Miku to be able to enter and exit freely from it. She really was in debt for Teto for all she had done for her. Teto unlocked the door and Miku stepped inside her home.

"Teto, I'm going to my room. Can you come up after you have called my parents?" Miku asked.

"Yes, of course Miku-chan!" she smiled.

Miku skipped to her room, jumped onto her bed and turned on the TV. And of course, he had to be there. She felt her heart skip. "_Now… why did I return his kiss… why did he kiss me?"_

"_Kaito Shion won the singing contest today. Now, Mr Shion. What do you intend to do with the prize money?"_

"_I think I need to buy some food. We are quite poor. And then… there is this girl…"_

"_Girl? Do you have a girlfriend?"_

"_Not really. There is this girl that I want to make happy. I want to see her smile again."_

"_What happens if this girl is watching you right now?"_

"_That wouldn't happen. Why would she watch this?"_

"_Thank you Mr Shion. The interview is over now."_

Miku groaned. It was just so… ironic. Did Kaito mean her? She turned around and saw Teto with tearful eyes standing in the doorway.

"How tear-jerking…" she wiped a tear. "Miku, you found yourself the perfect man."

"W-what? T-t-teto!" Miku stuttered. "I told you, it's not like that!"

"But Miku-chan, it's time for you to enter the world of love!"

"I am not in love." Miku repeated.

"Then why do you kiss a random person?"

Teto began giggling when Miku sighed in defeat. She sat down next to her and patted Miku on her head.

"It's just that… I can't really grasp this feeling. I didn't even think when I kissed him. And now I just don't want to see him!"

"Don't worry, it's normal." Teto lied. Of course it wasn't normal!

"You can wait until you're ready before you meet him." Teto suggested. Miku nodded and gave her a hug.

* * *

"Finally! It was a pain to sign all of those autographs!" Kaito laughed.

"We will have money rolling in soon!" Meiko shouted as she waved a bottle of sake in the air.

"What are you thinking of Kaito?" Rin asked curiously.

"It's a feeling called 'love'." Kaito answered and smiled. "You'll understand when you grow up."

Meiko frowned when she heard Kaito say that word. Jealousy bottled up inside her again. She wanted him for herself.

* * *

**I am sorry for making it shorter, but I need to sleep now and it's really hard for me to type like this the first day.**

**You can also check out my new LenxMiku fanfiction. **


	4. Another encounter

**It's fun to write, but it's kind of hard with two stories at the same time. I am so lucky that I got my Spring Break now~! I seem to have focused a little more on _Far away_, so I'll update this too, today.**

* * *

Miku and Teto were quite busy playing random video games on the big TV screen. They had forgotten all of their troubles for now and were giggling like two teenagers… well they are teenagers after all.

"Miku-chan, your leek is overpowered!" Teto whined, pointing to the 9001 attack strength.

"It's your fault for choosing your bread!" Miku teased her, pointing to Teto's 1 attack strength and 1 defense.

"I can't win like this!" Teto pouted and inserted a new game.

The two girls played all day long, before finally stopping. That was when Miku began feeling at unease again. She wanted to talk to Kaito and tell him about her feelings, but she couldn't confront him. Well, she didn't even know where he lived!

Teto walked away to prepare dinner, actually a dinner without leeks for one times sake. She whistled the Super Vocaloid (The newest game out!) theme song and left the uncertain Miku in her room.

* * *

Meiko took a lot of time thinking today – her brain wasn't used for thinking, so it took her the whole day to figure something out. She had lived with Kaito for many years now and he had never seen her naked. What if…?

"Meiko!" Rin screamed, hitting her with a stick. "Make dinner! We are hungry!"

"What?" Meiko protested. "I can't cook! Where is Kaito?"

"He went to buy ice cream."

"Oh, okay." Meiko said, walking like a zombie to their cottage.

When she got inside, she began thinking again. What did he like about Miku? Maybe that she is sober the whole time… Meiko walked to her hidden storage of sake and sealed it to avoid getting drunk. She began making some instant noodles and saw Kaito outside with some ice cream in his hands.

"Kaito-kun~!" Meiko sang, holding a bowl of noodles in front of him as he walked inside.

"Hello, Meiko. Here." Kaito handed her an ice cream with sake flavor.

"W-what?" Meiko stared at the ice cream, wanting to eat it. But she just promised herself to be sober the whole time.

"You don't want it now?" Kaito put the ice cream on the table and then left.

"W-wait, where are you going? Lunch is ready!" Meiko shouted after him.

"To find my love."

Meiko gritted her teeth in frustration. How did that girl manage to do something that she hadn't been able to do for years, in only a matter of seconds? It seemed like she had to get down to the source of this problem.

* * *

"_Baka, baka, baka_!" Miku and Teto sang as the karaoke game registered their notes and gave them a score.

"Ah, that's the thirteenth song." Teto gladly exclaimed.

"I need to rest, Teto." Miku said after seeing the next song –_ Cantarella_.

"I will wait for you here." Teto jumped into an armchair and hugged Bread-chan, her little bread plush.

Miku needed some fresh air, so she went out on her balcony. It was a full moon that night. She noticed something move near her rose bushes under the balcony, and saw blue hair sticking out of it. Inside, she was smiling, outside she was frowning. Kaito stood up and threw a rose her way.

"Miku!" Kaito shouted, his voice full of happiness.

"Hello Kaito! How did you get here?" Miku inhaled the sweet scent of the rose.

"I asked around a little and then I sneaked inside."

"Ah." was the only thing Miku could say.

She blushed and looked up on the moon. The moment of that kiss replayed in her head. It wasn't bad, no it was pleasant, but she just couldn't get over it. Kaito tried to climb up, but fell on the rose bushes. Miku gasped.

"A-are you okay?" Miku whimpered, her voice small and high-pitched. She looked down, but didn't see Kaito's blue hair anyway.

"K-kaito?" Something moved in the bushes. Soon, Miku could see his blue hair again.

"Come, I'll lend you a han—" Miku said as Teto suddenly appeared from behind.

"Who is there? Heeeeeeelllloooooo?" she shouted, looking around.

"Miku-chan, who are you talking to?"

"K-kaito…"

"Ah, perfect! Here, take my hand!" she said to Kaito who was standing up now.

* * *

Meiko was desperate, trying to find a way to get Kaito's attention. The twins just played as usual, ignoring the fact that Meiko was actually sober for one time's sake. She walked around the small house and tried to act like Miku – she even tried to put her hair up in pigtails, but that didn't work very well with her short hair.

She came up with one last idea. It seemed so wrong, but she had to do it… she only needed to wait for Kaito to get home. She prayed to God that this would work. It was her last trump card.

* * *

**A little shorter than usual, but I wanted to update before I sleep.**

**Now, please leave some feedback – that's the sustenance of a lonely little author… joke aside, I just get happy if you do!**


	5. Will you marry me?

**Time for Meiko to reveal her trump card! Will she succeed or will Miku and Kaito's relationship deepen? This will be a short chapter before the Epilogue.**

* * *

"So that's how it is…" Teto tilted her head and nibbled on her French bread. Kaito had just explained everything from the moment they had met first and Miku was sitting in the corner, blushing.

"I better return home now. Miku, I am glad that I got to meet you again. I hope that we will see each other again soon." Kaito said, kissing her cheek.

"Y-yes… be careful." Miku blushed as he kissed her and then planted a kiss on his forehead.

Kaito excused himself with a bow and then began walking home, where Meiko was waiting for him. She knew that this was something that she usually never would think to ever do, but for Kaito…

As he entered the house, the twins playfully hugged Kaito. He shook them off and told them to sleep – he was quite sleepy already. Slowly, he went to their bedroom and saw Meiko sitting on her bed. She smiled as he entered the room.

"Welcome home, Kaito." Meiko said with a soft voice. She thought that he liked that. However, he didn't really care.

"Hello Meiko. And good night – I am so sleepy now." he yawned and jumped into his bed.

Meiko walked to his bed and then did something really strange – she began unbuttoning her shirt right in front of Kaito. He glared at her and then yelled out a 'what are you doing?' She didn't stop though, but Kaito quickly did it instead, looking at her with serious eyes. Meiko was a little frightened that this wouldn't work. She tried to get nearer Kaito, but he stopped her again and then stood up.

"What is it Kaito?"

"Meiko, why are you doing this?"

"So you don't know?" Meiko seemed hurt by his words. "I have loved you since we first met and then that girl comes! She manages to seduce you in a matter of seconds, while I have tried for years!" Her eyes started to become teary.

"Meiko…" Kaito walked to her, wiping her tears. "Love isn't that easy. It seems like I will have to leave then… I only bring sadness to you. Be happy for me."

"N-no…" Meiko cried as Kaito left the room.

He walked to the twins and gave them the money he had gotten earlier today. He told them that he was going to sleep in another place tonight and would not come back for a while.

"Take care of Meiko, okay? I don't want her to be sad because of me."

The twins nodded and took the money. He had to be at another place now. And he had to do something important. Meiko had stopped sobbing. She had lost completely… to a stranger.

* * *

Miku and Teto ended the night by singing another 50 songs on their karaoke machine. Someone knocked on the door and Miku assumed it was Kaito. She went to open it and indeed saw Kaito… who looked really messed up. He smiled and gave Miku a kiss on her cheek as he entered the house. She blushed and closed the door after him.

"K-kaito? What are you doing here so late?" Miku asked.

"Well… a lot of things happened." Kaito smiled, taking out something from his pocket.

"Will you marry me Miku?" he knelt in front of her, holding out the ring.

Teto had just beat Miku's highscore on the leek-swinging-game and saw the spectacular scene. She hid and began filming everything with her mobile phone. It would be fun to show Miku afterwards!

Miku stared at Kaito and gulped. She loved him, he loved her. That was a fact that no one could deny. But this felt too sudden.

"K-kaito… why so sudden?" Miku closed her eyes. "B-but yes… I will."

Kaito smiled as he put the ring on her finger. She was red in the face and smiled. Teto muffled her giggles with her mouth as she pushed the 'Stop'-button. Then, she popped up and shouted to the love-birds to come up. They happily wet up to Teto who showed them the scene again. Miku blushed when Kaito gave her the ring and all of them laughed at Miku's face.

Teto left the couple in the room and let them talk for a small time. She thought that it was just like a fairytale – the prince and the princess marries each other and then live happily forever! And love at first sight too! She was a little jealous of Miku for getting _engaged _before her.

"M-mother. Kaito Shion proposed to me today." Miku said in the phone. Kaito sat next to her and played with her hair. He had left Meiko and the twins for Miku. Well, he didn't want Meiko to suffer anymore.

"Is that so? What company does his parents own?" her mother asked.  
"No… he hasn't got any parents…" Miku whispered, sadness filling her voice.

"Miku, do you love him? Does he love you?" her mother sighed. She wanted her daughter to marry a rich and well educated man. But she also knew that Miku was stubborn.

"Yes."

"Then I allow you to marry each other. But wait for us!" her mother said. Miku was just about to thank her when her mother spoke again.

"Miku, darling? How did you meet him?"

"Eh… in the forest… we… Teto…" Miku didn't know what to answer.

"Teto took you to the forest where he met you?"

"Y-yes. But I insisted – it wasn't her fault!"

"I didn't blame her. Teto is a good maid, isn't she? Like a part of our family. She wants you to be happy." her mother said.

"T-thank you mother! Please say hello to father too!" Miku said as Kaito curiously tried to hear what her mother said.

"Yes, darling. We will be back at home in two days."

Her mother sighed as she closed her mobile phone and turned to her husband. The sun was really strong.

"Oh dear… our daughter has found her man." she said.

"It was time for us to loosen our protective grips around her anyway." Miku's father laughed and then turned back to his pile of papers.

* * *

**Next will be the epilogue! I chose to end this earlier – I didn't want to drag out the story too much and Meiko has already done too much. I don't want her to go too far. xD My Spring Break ends really soon, so I don't really have the time to write so much now either. **


End file.
